Mutant Fair
by Anti-XYo
Summary: Magneto and Xavier take the X-Men and the Brotherhood to the local Fair to try and get them to become friends with each other. Each X-Men is with a Brotherhood member, and anything can happen. Bobby and Johnny included.
1. The Splits

Mutant Fair  
  
By: HomeGrown  
  
Disclaimer: HomeGrown is a farm boy and yet he owns no farm . . . poor boy . . . oh yeah he owns no Marvel characters . . . obviously Marvel owns them. Why do we need disclaimers again?   
  
Erik Lensherr and Charles Xavier had been friends for a long time, then they had become enemies, and then they were once more friends. Now, they were working together to get their two young teams to become friends and work together. So far, it had not been going well. One day as Erik was visiting with Charles he got an idea.   
  
"Charles, let's take the kids to the fair that's in town!"  
  
"That's a splendid idea Erik, and we shall split them off into groups, Brotherhood with X-Men. Maybe we can still get them to become friends…."  
  
For the next two days the old men plotted against their young team members, deciding who they would be paired off with.   
  
"Lance Alvers with Scott Summers," Charles suggested. Erik chuckled and shook his head. He knew the two boys would never be able to get along.   
  
"No, no, no, we'll put Mr. Summers with Toad, and we will put Mr. Alvers with Kitty Pryde."   
  
At this idea Charles had to laugh himself.  
  
"Kitty and Lance are already good friends, we'll put Lance with Rogue and Kitty with John," Charles suggested. Erik nodded in agreement with his old friend.   
  
"We shall pair them off with totally unexpected people. Wanda shall go with Jean, Kurt with Freddy, and Pietro with Bobby," Erik said, coming upon the final decision. The two old men smiled evilly and nodded in agreement with each other.   
  
*Two days later*  
  
[Xavier Institute]  
  
"Kitty, will you please hurry up, we're gonna be late!" Scott yelled up the stairs.   
  
"Like, just hold on, like one more second!" Kitty exclaimed as she came running down the stairs, putting her hair up into a ponytail. The others looked her over and tried to suppress their laughter. She was wearing a pink dress that looked like it was supposed to be worn to a very formal dinner or dance.   
  
"Kitty, we're going to the fair, not a fancy dinner party, go change into something more practical, and be quick," Jean told the younger mutant.   
  
"Fine," Kitty sighed and ran back up the stairs.   
  
*Meanwhile at the Boarding House*  
  
"TOAD! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Wanda yelled as she sent a hex bolt flying at the younger mutant. With a screech, Toad jumped out of the way and hopped down the hallway.   
  
"Wha's all the yellin' bout mates?" Johnny asked as he came walking down the hall from his bedroom, flicking his lighter on and off. Pietro zipped up the stairs fast as could be and grabbed Johnny by the arm, pulling him towards the stairs.   
  
"Don't get involved in that, it'll only end up being bad," Pietro advised as he started back down the stairs. Johnny didn't trust Pietro much after the incident with Kitty's cookies, but he figured this was one thing Pietro was being honest about. Johnny started down the stairs and saw Magneto standing in the doorway.   
  
"G'day mate," Johnny greeted him as he reached the bottom of the stairs.   
  
"Good day John, are you ready to go?" Erik asked him. Johnny nodded and went back towards the living room.  
  
"Let the others know that we should be leaving soon," Erik said as Johnny turned into the living room. Two seconds later the letters "O" and "K" formed in the air of the doorway, made completely out of fire. Erik chuckled.   
  
"Wanda, Todd, Lance, Freddy, Pietro, John, lets go, or we're gonna be late," Magneto called a minute later. He watched as the young mutants piled out of the house and into the car he had recently bought. It was a minivan.   
  
*Half an hour later, at the fair*  
  
Charles and Magneto held out a piece of paper with the groups on it. The Institute kids were standing away from the Brotherhood kids, except for Kitty, who was clinging to Lance's arm as usual.   
  
"Alright, we're going to be splitting you into to groups of two, now here are the groups: Wanda and Jean, you two will be together, Lance and Rogue, Freddy and Kurt, Bobby and Pietro, Scott and Todd, and finally, John and Kitty you two will be grouped together," Xavier informed the twelve teens, who were all staring in shock and complete horror at him. Suddenly they all burst out into complaints and groans.   
  
"But I, like, wanted to be with Lance!" Kitty pouted.  
  
"You put me with the Ice Queen?!" Pietro exclaimed as he looked over at Bobby who was scowling at him.   
  
"Hey, mates, did ya'll notice that the ground is covered in straw? Ya know that means its flammable right?" Johnny asked as he took out his lighter. They all stopped in horror and yelled in unison as Johnny flipped open the lighter.  
  
"JOHNNY! NO!"   
  
He looked around, very confused for a minute.   
  
"What? It made you all stop complain' didn't it mates?" Johnny asked, putting his lighter away.   
  
"Well thank you John for that…..I think," Charles started. "Alright, pair up with your partners and then you'll be free to go as you wish. No Scott, you are not trading Wanda partners….Kitty, put the shovel down, Rogue is not going to try and hurt Lance…..Bobby! Stop trying to freeze Pietro in his tracks…..Where did Kurt and Freddy go?" Charles held up a hand for them all to stop. "Why must you always bicker? Look at this, Freddy and Kurt are getting along just fine, and I'm sure you all can manage; now get out there and have some fun!" Charles commanded them before wheeling back over to Erik.   
  
"You think they'll survive the day?" Erik asked him. Charles only reply was putting his head in his hands and shaking it slightly.   
  
*******To Be Continued********  
  
HomeGrown: Reviews are good, they make me very happy, and they make crops grow bigger!   
  
ProFool: *Psst* Click on the name, Anti-XYo. 


	2. Jean's BIG Mistake

Chapter 2: Jean's BIG mistake  
  
Jean and Wanda had been one of the only ones who had not been arguing with Xavier and Magneto about having to go with each other. As they walked off towards the cheap carnival rides, Jean tried to start up a conversation.   
  
"So, uh, how are you?"  
  
"I'm good, how are you?" Wanda asked back. Jean smiled.   
  
"I'm good too. Thanks for asking."   
  
Jean was silent for a few minutes as they walked, thinking about how Wanda had changed and had finally accepted Magneto. She decided to comment on it.   
  
"You know, I'm really glad that you're not mad at your father anymore," Jean said cheerily. Wanda gave her a blank look.   
  
"Why would I be mad at my father?"   
  
"……for putting you into that asylum." Jean replied, before realizing her mistake.   
  
"HE DID WHAT?!" Wanda yelled at the top of her lungs. Jean cringed back and looked around her as things started to go insane. Metal poles that were holding stands up bent and twisted into odd shapes. Machines and games went on the fritz, chasing after people and running into each other. Stuffing flew out of the stuffed animals as Wanda's hex bolts hit them.   
  
"Wanda! STOP!" Jean yelled as she dove for cover. Too anyone else but Jean this might be an amusing scene. A girl standing in the midst of chaos, people taking cover, machines taking on lives of their own, and the stuffing flying out of the stuffed animals. Jean knew she had to stop Wanda somehow, but she didn't know how. Looking around her she saw a large mallet. Hmm, maybe….just maybe. Jean grabbed the mallet and ran at Wanda, screaming a war cry as she did so. Wanda turned to look at the other girl and was surprised when the mallet hit her in the face. Jean was even more surprised when she realized that the mallet was one of those inflatable ones.   
  
"Uh-oh," Jean said as she saw Wanda start laughing insanely. Jean turned to run away but a hex bolt hit her in the back and she went flying into the nearest tent. As the tent started to collapse, a bald man with a tattooed face came running out of the tent, yelling something about some guy being back.   
  
Wanda was rather angry, as many could tell by now, and she needed to let that anger out. The memories had flooded back to her, and Wanda now wanted vengeance on her father once more. She started off towards the front of the fair when a monkey got into her path.   
  
"Move monkey," she said to it. The monkey, who was actually not a monkey, but Mastermind, shook his head and stayed in front of her.   
  
"I said move!" Wanda commanded him again. Once again he shook his head, but this time he raised his hands and wiggled his fingers at her. As Wanda watched in fascination, the monkey's eyes began to glow, and his wiggling fingers became very hypnotizing. After a few minutes of this, Wanda couldn't remember why she had been mad at her father. In fact, right now she wanted nothing more then to see him. So, grabbing a lollipop and sticking it in her mouth, she skipped off down the lane towards where she had left Magneto and Xavier.   
  
*Back with Jean*  
  
Jean rubbed her head and looked around her. The area was a complete mess and there were many angry looking people standing around her.   
  
"What did you do to that poor girl?" one angry lady demanded. Jean started to get up and looked at all of them.   
  
"I'm sorry; I didn't know that she had forgotten. I was trying……." Jean was cut off as a very large tomato smacked her in the face. She screamed as more and more food was thrown at her. She tried to run, but everywhere she turned there were people standing in her path.   
  
"Lets get her!" one man cried.  
  
"I say we eat her alive!" a deranged person yelled from somewhere in the back. Jean screamed when she heard the one suggestion and the chorus of voices that agreed with the voice. These people were going to eat her. As the crowd closed in on her, Jean realized why Logan had told Xavier they should go on this day. There in big, bold letters a sign that read "Cannibal Day at the Fair: Welcome all Cannibals!"   
  
Jean's screams could be heard from a mile away as the crowd ate her.   
  
To Be Continued…..  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
HomeGrown: ProFool and I have figured out that Logan was the one that suggested to Chuck that they go on Cannibal Day, cause Logan wants Ororo and Chuck's inheritance. Only problem is he can't have either one of them while Chuck is around. And um as for why they didn't eat Wanda; well I got really bored and had said to ProFool when she asked about Jean, "she's been left with a crowd of angry mutant eating people." Therefore we came up with the idea that it is now Cannibal Day. Or at least for that one part in the story. I figured ya'll might want an explanation on that one. 


	3. Pie and Games

Chapter Three: Pie and Games  
  
While Jean was off being eaten alive, Freddy and Kurt were doing some eating of their own. When they had left the others, they had headed directly towards the eating contests.   
  
"Hey Freddy, I bet I can eat more then you," Kurt challenged as he walked towards the pie stand. Freddy stopped in his tracks, a look of bewilderment on his face.   
  
"You think you can beat me at eating pipsqueak?" Freddy asked in amazement. The blue elf nodded and signed up for the pie eating contest. Freddy signed up for the contest right after him and followed him towards the seating area. After three more people had signed up, the judge stepped out on to the stage.   
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," he began, "today we have the pie eating contest. We will see which of these five contestants can eat the most pies in five minutes. Now its time to meet our contestants!" The man exclaimed. He moved down to the far end of the table where Kurt was sitting.   
  
"First off is Kurt, followed by Freddy, Paul, Taryn, and Amanda!" The judge introduced them all quickly. Kurt's eyes went wide and he looked over to see his girlfriend sitting at the other end of the table.   
  
"Amanda!" Kurt exclaimed as she looked over at him.   
  
"Oh hi Kurti," Amanda said as she waved to her boyfriend. Kurt was so thrown off by the sight of his girlfriend that he didn't even hear the start bell ring. Kurt stared for a second as Amanda started stuffing pie into her face before he realized that they had started. Turning to his own plate, he started wolfing down pies as fast as he could. As he finished his sixth pie, the bell rang.   
  
"And that's the buzzer ladies and gents!" the judge declared as he walked back up on stage. He looked at the table, and started to count how many pies everyone had eaten.   
  
"Well we have our final count!" the man exclaimed after he had counted Amanda's pies. "In first place we have Freddy, who ate a total of nine pies! In a close second is Amanda, who ate seven and a half pies, and in third is Kurt, who ate six pies!" The crowd applauded and cheered as the prizes were handed out. Freddy got two months supply of pie mix, Amanda got a hat and a t-shirt, and Kurt got an overly stuffed Teddy Bear.   
  
"I told you that I'd beat you," Freddy said as he walked down the stairs behind Kurt. Kurt laughed and turned to look at Freddy.   
  
"Nein, you didn't beat me, I let you win," Kurt said, laughing again.   
  
"Kurt! Wait up!" Kurt heard Amanda yell as he and Freddy started to walk off. He stopped and waited for her.   
  
"Amanda, this is my friend Freddy, Freddy, this is my girlfriend Amanda," Kurt introduced the two. Amanda smiled and gave a quick nod before grabbing a hold of Kurt's hand.   
  
"Wasn't that fun?" She asked him. Kurt nodded and grinned. "What do you guys wanna do next?"   
  
Kurt looked up at Freddy, wondering if it was okay if Amanda came along. Freddy looked like he was fine with it.   
  
"Well, why don't you decide this time Freddy, since I chose last time," Kurt offered the bigger mutant.   
  
"Let's go check out the video game tent," Freddy suggested, heading in the general direction of the video games. Amanda and Kurt followed hand in hand. They had only been walking for a few minutes and were nearing the tent when they heard a girl scream. All three stopped and turned in the direction of the scream. Kurt and Freddy stared in shock as Jean came running down the path yelling about something.  
  
"What's she saying?" Amanda asked the elf. Kurt had a bewildered look on his face.   
  
"She's yelling about cannibals, and how Mr. Logan sent them here so that he could get Professor Xavier's inheritance and Ororo," Kurt told them.   
  
"EW!" Both Amanda and Freddy exclaimed at the thought of Xavier and Ororo. Kurt nodded and pulled Amanda to the side and Freddy followed them. As they watched, Jean tore past a group of unsuspecting people, and sent them flying in all directions. Kurt was about to bamf over and grab her when two of the other mutants showed up.   
  
"What's-wrong-with-her?" Pietro asked as he zipped up next to Freddy. Bobby was right behind him, holding a large thing of cotton candy, almost identical to the one that Pietro was holding.   
  
"She thinks that the fair is full of cannibals, and that Logan sent us all here to be eaten by them so he can get the Professor's inheritance and Ororo," Kurt told them.   
  
"EW!" The two boys said in unison. The others nodded in agreement.   
  
"So, who wants to go play some video games?" Amanda asked as she started towards the Arcade tent again. Freddy and Kurt were following her, but the other two boys weren't.   
  
"We're gonna stay back and watch what happens with Jean," Bobby yelled to them as they walked into the tent. Kurt turned and gave them thumbs up before walking into the tent.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
HomeGrown: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been having major writer's block these past two weeks or so. Chpt 4 is on its way to being written cause it's an easier chapter for me. Hint: Cows  
  
ProFool: Pietro has sugar... WE"RE ALL GONNA DIE! 


	4. Flames and Cows

While Kurt, Amanda, and Freddy were playing video games, and Bobby and Pietro were watching Jean, Johnny and Kitty were on the other side of the fair, looking at the farm animals.  
  
  
  
"Awww, isn't it, like, the cutest pig you've ever, like seen?" Kitty asked Johnny as he walked up next to her. Johnny grinned as he looked at the pig.   
  
  
  
"That there pig will make a good plate of bacon one day, sheila," Johnny said in response. Kitty's eyes widened in horror and she turned to look at the older boy.   
  
  
  
"Like, how could you say such a thing?" She asked horrified. Johnny pointed at the sign.   
  
  
  
"Sign says so," he replied blatantly. She looked at where he was pointing and read the sign that said the pig would one day become bacon. She grabbed him by the arm and started to pull him away.   
  
  
  
"Let's like go look at something else, like the horses!" Kitty said as she spotted the large, majestic beasts staring over the fence of their pens. She squealed in delight when one of the horses nuzzled her with its nose.  
  
  
  
"It's so cute!" She exclaimed as she rubber the horse's forehead area. Johnny had to resist making some remark about a glue factory, so he just grinned his signature grin and nodded. He dragged a foot around the ground in a circular motion before realizing that the ground was covered with straw.   
  
  
  
"Hey, did you know that the ground is covered with straw?" Johnny asked her as he pulled out his lighter. Kitty looked at him with a confused look on her face.  
  
  
  
"Yea, why?" she asked, looking at him in puzzlement. He grinned and flicked open his lighter.   
  
  
  
"JOHNNY! NO!" She yelped as he lit the lighter. He pouted slightly and put the lighter away.   
  
  
  
"Can we go do something else? I'm getting' bored sheila," Johnny stated as he started to walk around in circles. Kitty laughed in spite of the fact that what he had just done a second ago had seriously scared her.   
  
  
  
"Let's go look at the, like, cows!" Kitty squealed in glee as she started skipping off towards the cow barn. Johnny's eyes lit up.   
  
  
  
"Perfect idea sheila! We'll have hamburgers for lunch!" Johnny exclaimed as he followed Kitty. Kitty stopped to look at him.   
  
  
  
"We are not eating the milk cows John! Anyways, I'm, like a vegetarian," Kitty informed as she started off towards the cows once more. Johnny looked disappointed and followed her, muttering about how he didn't understand vegetarians as he did.   
  
  
  
************************************  
  
  
  
Everything had been fine when they had entered the cow barn. The cows were all tied to the side of the barn, mooing as cows do, and looking at everyone rather stupidly. Kitty was squealing about how cute the cows were, and Johnny was making comments under his breath about how much better they'd be as burgers. There were so many cows that they had to use two barns for them all. It was when the two teens had entered the second cow barn that it happened. They had gotten about half way through the barn, Kitty still squealing and Johnny still making remarks under his breath when they passed a bored looking cow. At first glance, one thought that the cow was tethered to the side of the barn, but in fact it had somehow gotten untied. It was just after Johnny and Kitty had passed the cow that it had decided to follow them. Kitty was a few steps ahead of Johnny, and hadn't seen the cow, but everyone had heard it moo. Johnny turned to look at the creature and almost screamed.   
  
"Uh, sheila, the cow is loose," Johnny informed Kitty as he started slowly backing away from the mammal. Kitty giggled when she saw Johnny backing away.   
  
  
  
"John, it's just a cow. She's, like, perfectly harmless," Kitty declared as she approached the bovine and started petting it. Johnny eyed the beast before deciding that it was indeed harmless. As he stepped toward the cow, it let out a loud "moo" and Johnny yelped and jumped backwards. It was then that the person who owned the cow noticed that it had escaped.   
  
  
  
"Oh my gosh, thank you so much," the young girl said as she ran down the hall towards them. Kitty smiled and handed the rope that was attached to the cow's collar to the girl.   
  
  
  
"It was, like, no problem," Kitty said as she walked back towards Johnny. Johnny glared at the cow's retreating back, pulled out his lighter and shook it at the cow. Kitty grabbed his arm and tugged on it.   
  
  
  
"Leave the cow alone, it, like didn't do anything to you," Kitty commanded him as she walked past him. Johnny muttered and glared at the cow one last time for good measure.   
  
  
  
"You should all be turned into hamburgers," Johnny told the cows as he walked out after Kitty. One of the cows mooed in response to Johnny, and he took off after Kitty like a bat out of hell. Kitty laughed as she saw Johnny running out of the barn.  
  
  
  
"Did the cows, like, scare you Johnny?" she asked him, shaking with laughter. Johnny glared at her and shook his lighter threateningly.   
  
  
  
"If it weren't for the fact that you're dating one o' my mates, I'd lit you up like a hamburger," Johnny threatened. That got more giggles out of Kitty and she almost fell to the ground laughing. Johnny was just about to flick on his lighter to show that he meant it when it was thrown from his hand by an invisible force.   
  
  
  
"What the…." Johnny stared as he watched the lighter sail off to some unknown place. "Aw man, that was one of my favorite lighters." He looked over to see that the source of the invisible force had been Jean. Johnny looked at her with confusion and then took note of the bewildered look in her eyes.   
  
  
  
"G'day sheila," Johnny greeted her.   
  
  
  
"Johnny! Kitty! We have to leave! Logan sent us here because its cannibal day at the fair and the he thought we'd all get eaten by the cannibals, so then he could get the Professor's inheritance and Ororo!" Jean ranted at them. The other two teens stared at her in confusion.  
  
  
  
"Um Jean, are you, like alright? I think you, like, got hit in the head or something," Kitty said as she walked towards the redhead.   
  
  
  
"Maybe we should take the sheila back to the Professor and Magneto," Johnny suggested. Kitty nodded in agreement and both started to advance towards Jean. Unfortunately Jean thought that they were going to try and feed her to the cannibals, and threw them bother back with her telekinesis before running off.   
  
  
  
"Well that was, like weird," Kitty said as she got up off the ground. Johnny nodded and stared off in the direction that Jean had run.   
  
  
  
"Like, maybe we should follow her, or something," Kitty suggested.   
  
  
  
"And what? Get thrown onto the ground each time we tried to get to her? No I don't think we should," Johnny said, shaking his head.   
  
  
  
"Ok, then, like what do you want to do?" Kitty asked. Johnny pointed at the Farris Wheel.   
  
  
  
"I wanna go on that!" he exclaimed as he started walking briskly towards it. Kitty giggled and followed him.  
  
  
  
"You are so weird John!" She exclaimed as she caught up with him. He only grinned and nodded in agreement.   
  
  
  
************************************  
  
HomeGrown: I want ya'll tah vote wether ya want Jean tah die or not. 


	5. Of Cotton Candy, Psychics, and Earthquak...

Of Cotton Candy, Psychics, and Earthquakes  
  
"Where ya goin'?" Rogue asked Lance as he wandered off towards the farm animals. She looked past him and spotted Kitty and Johnny.   
  
"Oh no ya don't," she said as she grabbed hold of the back of his vest. "The Professor and Magneto want us to get to know each other, so that's what we're gonna do."  
  
Lance pulled free of Rogue's grasp and turned to look at her. " Exactly. You can get to know Johnny while I get to know Kitty a little better," he said with an innocent looking grin. Rogue shook her head.   
  
"No Lance, we have to get to know each other. Kitty is doin' it and havin' fun, so why can't you try?" she inquired as she started to lead him to the Tilt-a-Whirl. Lance sighed loudly and followed reluctantly.   
  
"Fine, but only because Kitty would want me to," Lance replied as he followed Rogue.   
  
XBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBX  
  
They stood outside the Tilt-a-Whirl and watched it tilt and whirl in all different directions. "Let's get in line," Rogue said as she walked towards the small line that was outside of the ride. Suddenly the air got very cold and a high wind whipped up out of nowhere.   
  
"Pietro!" Lance exclaimed as the silver-haired speedster ran by them.   
  
"Bobby!" Rogue shouted at the other boy that was being dragged behind the speedster. The two boys stopped abruptly and looked at Rogue and Lance, grinning from ear to ear. Rogue raised an eyebrow and gave the boys a skeptical look before noticing the large thing of cotton candy that each one had.   
  
"Who gave you two sugar?" Rogue asked them. Pietro grinned and pointed towards the Ferris Wheel. Lance looked at the cotton candy and then at Pietro.   
  
"Do they have the blue kind?" he asked. Pietro nodded and took a bite out of his cotton candy. Rogue shook her head.  
  
"Either-of-you-seen-Red?" Pietro asked them quickly. They both shook their heads and looked momentarily confused.   
  
"That means she's still over there somewhere. Just be careful if you guys go over by the Ferris Wheel," Bobby warned them before Pietro grabbed hold of him and took off. Rogue raised an eyebrow and looked Lance.   
  
"Wanna go investigate?" she asked. Lance shrugged. "If it means I get cotton candy, sure."   
  
XBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBX  
  
[ Que Secret Agent Music]  
  
Rogue looked over the top of her newspaper at where Jean was standing. "Just a bit conspicuous, don't you think?" Lance commented as he ate his blue cotton candy.   
  
"Shut up," Rogue commanded him as she continued to watch Jean.   
  
"Make me," Lance retorted childishly. Rogue rolled her eyes and then grabbed Lance by the arm.   
  
"Let's go get her," she said and started running towards Jean, still gripping Lance's arm. Lance resisted only a little because he was being distracted by the cotton candy in his hand. As they approached Jean, she turned and looked at them.   
  
"Rogue! Lance! We have to get out of here! The place is crawling with cannibals and Logan sent us here so that we'd all get eaten so then he'd get Xavier's inheritance and then he could steal Ororo away from Xavier," she rambled on as she continued to look about wildly.   
  
"Ewwww!" Lance and Rogue said in unison.  
  
Lance looked over at Rogue. "She's finally snapped," he stated.   
  
"Yet again, shut up," Rogue said.   
  
"Make me!" Lance replied.   
  
"Fine!" Rogue yelled, and in one swift movement, removed one of her gloves and smacked Lance in the face. Lance fell to the ground and Rogue grabbed her head.   
  
"Gah! I did not want to know your sick fantasies about Kitty! Ew, gross! I am so telling Logan about this!" Rogue yelled in disgust. Jean looked at Rogue and then at Lance who was lying on the ground.   
  
"You're one of them! Stay away!" she exclaimed before using her telepathy to knock Rogue out. As Rogue fell into unconsciousness, Lance's stolen powers activated and created a fissure that headed straight for the Ferris Wheel. 


	6. I Need a Hero!

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Profit not, sue not

Holding out for a hero is copyright of some 70's lady

X-Men and Brotherhood characters copyright Marvel...I wish I owned them.   
  
"Remind me again why we got these," Scott said as he looked over the inflatable hammer and the cheesy cape he had just bought.  
"Cause we're superheroes, yo?" Todd replied with a slight chuckle as he tied his own cape around his neck. Scott shook his head and reluctantly begun to tie his cape around his neck. Todd noticed Scott's hesitation and grinned.  
"Come on Scooter, stop being so anal about everything and have a little fun for once," Todd told him as he started hopping around in circles. Scott looked at Todd like he was crazy, which he probably was. Sighing, he picked up his hammer and smacked Todd with it. Todd stopped bouncing around and looked at Scott, who was grinning ear to ear, in shock and amazement.

"Did you just...." He started but was interrupted by another smack of Scott's hammer.

"Bwa!" Todd shouted as he grabbed his own hammer and swung it at Scott. The two boys ran through the crowds of the fair laughing, grinning, and swinging their hammers at each other. Todd jumped in front of Scott and was about to hit him when a large fissure passed underneath his feet, sending him flying. Scott watched Todd land a few feet away and then he followed the fissure and watched in horror as it struck the Ferris Wheel. Todd sat up and stared in an equal amount of horror.

"We have to help them!" Scott exclaimed as the giant wheel lurched to one side. Todd hopped to his feet.  
"Let's go Goggle Boy!" Todd yelled as he started hopping away. Scott shook his head .

"Goggle Boy? You're mad," Scott stated as he ran to catch up with the younger mutant.

"Exactly! I'm the Mad Hopper!" Todd exclaimed. If anyone could see Scott's eyes right now, they would have noticed the over exaggerated eye roll. Scott ran after Todd, who was now standing near the base of the Ferris Wheel, staring in a mix of awe and horror.

"Holy Rusted Metal Mad Hopper! There are people stuck up there!" Scott exclaimed, pointing up at the cars. Todd turned and looked at Scott with a raised eyebrow.  
"Holy rusted metal?" he questioned, before shaking his head and turning back to the wheel. "Let's go!"

Todd leapt up onto the first beam and started to climb farther to get to the cars at the top first. He figured Scott would be intelligent enough to start getting those down at the bottom out. He glanced down and noted that there were already people being lead out by Scott. _Good_, he thought to himself as he returned to his climbing. As he neared the top most car he heard music started to play down below him.

"C minor, put it in C minor.... Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods?

Where's the street-wise Hercules to fight the rising odds? Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night toss and turn and dream of what I need."

Todd looked down to see a random woman singing just below the Ferris Wheel. He cocked an eyebrow before returning his attention to the people he was supposed to be saving.

"Help!" the lady above him screamed in complete panic. He leapt up the last ten feet and landed next to her.

"Mad Hopper's the name, hopping's my game. I'll be your hero for today," he told her as he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. She yelped in surprise, and then started screaming quite loudly when she realized he was planning on jumping back out of the car. He jumped out and grabbed a hold of one of the cable's that was attached to one of the cars. As he started to shimmy down the cable it snapped. He looked up in shock when he heard the noise of the cable being separated from the car. He held on for dear life as it started to swing down towards the singing woman. At that point in time, he noticed two things. One, that Jean was racing towards Freddy with a huge grin on her face, and two, that one of the cars was falling towards the singing woman.

"Crap, gotta save her!" Todd thought out loud as he swung towards the lady.

"Freddy! This is our song! You have to dance with me!" Jean exclaimed as she raced towards him. Todd would have found this amusing had he been any other position at the time, but at the time he just looked on in surprise. That is until he swung down almost on top of the singing woman and grabbed her.

"Its gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet...." she sang just before Todd grabbed her. He let go of the wire completely now and let his momentum carry him and his two victims forward. He landed next to Scott who was getting the last Ferris Wheel rider out of the car.

"Why is Jean dancing with Freddy? Did I miss something?" Scott inquired as he watched the two. Todd placed the two women on the ground, and was about to respond when he was interrupted by the singing woman.

"YOU SAVED MY LIFE! THANK YOU!" She squealed in delight before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. His eyes widened in surprise and he blushed slightly when Scott started laughing.

"Shut up, yo," he muttered as he scratched the back of his head. "Um, you're welcome."

Scott rolled his eyes (NOT THAT YOU CAN TELL!)before grabbing Todd's arm and dragging him towards the dancing Jean and Freddy. Scott was about to ask Jean what was going on when she spotted him.

"SCOTT! I've got some wonderful news for you! Freddy and I are engaged!" She told him happily. A look of horror appeared on Scott's face as he looked at Jean. Freddy looked just as horrified at the thought of being engaged to Jean. Todd started laughing hysterically.

"You're engaged to Red, yo?" Todd laughed as he looked between the two. Freddy was about to respond, but was interrupted by a quickly moving wind that swept Jean away.

"Why don't I have a good feeling about this?" Scott asked as he watched Pietro run off with Jean.

"Let's go save her," Freddy said as he started to trudge after the two.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

HomeGrown:Sorry these chapters have been taking so long. Computer crashed again and again and again. Got lazy. College started. Other stuff happened. Yea. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Pietro and Bobby have some pretty fun stuff in store for the gang.


	7. An Icy Ending

Chapter 7: An Icy Ending

Disclaimer: Own not, profit not, sue not  
X-Men and the Brotherhood belong to Marvel

Readerr Grrrl: Thank you for the ice cream, and you are correct, there are a few of us that are writing stories on this account. And though I agree that Jean should've died, Half-n-Half wouldn't allow it. As for Jean and Freddy being engaged, you must remember Jean hit her head a while back and has been running around like a crazy woman.

GothicThunder: Sorry it took so long for the final chapter. Thanks for the reviews.

Sandra: I didn't mean to offend you if I did. By the way, what exactly does "slappin snaggs on the Barbie" mean?

For all those that wished Jean would die, I'm sorry that she didn't, now on with the fic!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott rubber the bridge of his nose, a habit he had picked up from Professor Xavier, while he thought about the current situation. Jean had obviously gone crazy, somehow become engaged with Freddy (who was even more confused by this then Scott), and then she had been kidnapped by not only Pietro, but one of his own teammates, Bobby. To make things even more confusing, they had come across the unconscious bodies of Rogue and Lance, and Kitty and Johnny had found them and they were now informing them how Jean thought the entire fair was full of cannibals.

"She thinks what?" Todd asked as he cocked his head sideways, looking almost like a dog that was questioning what its owner was doing.

"She thinks that Mr. Logan, like, sent us all here because, like, the fair is full of, like, cannibals, and he wants, like, Xavier's inheritance and Ororo for, like, himself," Kitty explained. Todd and Scott looked at each with very confused expressions on their faces. If neither one of them had been around the young girl long enough, they wouldn't have been able to decipher a word she just said.

"Ew," they said in unison. Everyone else around them nodded in agreement, before turning their attention back to their current situation.

"So it looks like Pietro and Bobby took Jean towards the rollercoaster," Freddy said as he pointed off towards the roller coaster. They all turned to look at him, each person curious as to how he knew the location of the two boys.

"How do ya know that mate?" Johnny asked. Freddy pointed towards the roller coaster again.

"Cause its snowing over there," he told them, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That can't be good. Let's go see what they're up to," Scott said as he headed towards the not so distant roller coaster.

-------------------------------------------

Pietro smirked as he watched the snow fall around him. He had figured that Bobby wouldn't be one for pulling pranks on his own teammates, but he had been far from right. In fact, he had found out that was one of Bobby's favorite pastimes at the Institute. Pietro was brought back to reality by the random babblings of Jean, which had begun to become a bit more coherent.

"Are you going to eat me?" Jean asked as she looked up at him. Pietro blinked in confusion, then looked over at Bobby. Bobby just shrugged his shoulders and went back to icing up the entrance to the roller coaster.

"What should we do with her?" Bobby asked as he added the last bit of ice to the entryway. Pietro smirked again.

"I-figured-we'd-ice-her-to-the-tracks-of-the-of-the-coaster-then-start-the-car-up-and-make-it-look-like-we're-going-to-let-it-run-her-over," Pietro said quickly. Bobby grinned when he heard Pietro's plan.

"I like it, let's do it," Bobby said as he headed towards the tracks.

-------------------------------------------

They all looked up in disbelief. From what they could tell, Jean was iced to the tracks, and Bobby was sitting next to her, attempting to hold a conversation with her.

"Bobby, like, what in the world do you think you're, like, doing?" Kitty shouted up to him. Bobby looked down at them like it was the first time he'd seen them standing there. He waved.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked, before turning to look over his shoulder. "Alright Pietro, they're all here, go ahead."

They all looked up in confusion as Bobby made an ice-slide and slid away. Then they heard it. The clicking of the car as it began to move up the tracks. Kitty, Kurt, and Scott (not that you can tell with him!) all look horrified as they saw the car round the first corner. Freddy, Lance, Todd, and Rogue watched with a bored fascination, and Johnny sat there grinning like a madman as he watched the car go around the bend.

"That's easy mates! I'll just melt the ice away and blue-boy here can go up there and get her," Johnny said enthusiastically, reaching into his pocket for his lighter. His face fell slightly when he realized that he didn't have his lighter at the moment.

"I forgot she tossed me lighter," Johnny said with a sullen face. Scott was about to offer that he could just blast the ice away when Lance spoke up.

"Why not just have Kurt teleport Kitty up there, and then she can phase Jean out of the ice?"

Everyone looked at Lance in amazement. He looked back at them all.

"Was I the only one here to think of that? And why are you all staring at me like that?" he questioned them.

"You said something that was somewhat intelligent, that's why we're all staring at you," Scott replied. Lance was about to haul off and hit him when Kitty put her hand on his arm.

"Its, like, a great idea Lance, I'm glad, you, like, thought of it. Come on Kurt, let's, like go," Kitty said as she grabbed hold of Kurt's arm. Kurt shrugged and teleported up next to Jean. Kitty smiled at Jean before phasing herself through the ice and grabbing her. She pulled Jean out of the ice and grabbed onto Kurt.

"We're, like, all set Kurt, we can, like, go back to the ground now," Kitty told him. Kurt grabbed Kitty and 'ported her down first, then he returned for Jean. As he reappeared on the ground with Jean, Pietro appeared at the top of the tracks where Jean had been only a moment before.

"Awww, slowpoke, you ruined all of our fun," Pietro complained. He looked like he was about to say more when he stopped and his eyes went wide. Everyone turned around to see a very angry looking Magneto and Professor Xavier. Wanda was standing next to her dad, holding something shiny in her hand. Johnny grinned when he saw the sun reflect off the metal of his lighter.

"I found this lying on the ground Johnny, you should be more careful of where you leave it," Wanda told him, handing the lighter back to him. If it was possible, Johnny's grin became even larger.

"Thanks Wanda," he said before turning his attention back to the two adults.

"Pietro, I'm disappointed in you. We sent you here to become friends with each other, and what do you do? You freeze Ms. Grey to the tracks of a roller coaster and start up the car. What you did was uncalled for, and you will be punished for it," Magneto admonished Pietro. Pietro's face fell and he looked over at the others.

"The same goes for you Robert. I think four extra training sessions a week with Logan for one month, and washing the blackbird once a week shall be punishment enough," Professor Xavier told Bobby. Bobby cringed at the use of his full name, and then he too turned to the others.

"We're sorry guys, we were just trying to have some fun and I guess we got a little carried away," Bobby apologized to the others. Pietro nodded his agreement and started off towards the vehicle. Bobby followed him.

"John will you please take of the excess ice?" Magneto asked Johnny, who of course got an even larger grin on his face. He flicked on his lighter and made the flame larger. He carefully worked the fire around tracks and the entrance over the roller coaster, making sure that all the ice and snow in the area was melted. He put his lighter away and turned back to everyone else.

"Let's go home," Scott said as he walked back towards the car. Everyone seemed to agree with him, and they all followed him to the X-Van. When they reached the parking lot, they all stopped and stared in shock at a sight none of them thought they'd ever see. Logan and Ororo were walking towards the fair entrance, and they were holding hands. Everyone blinked, before looking at each other.

"Ew," they all said in unison and then they all started laughing. They all piled into their separate cars and headed off towards their homes.

**The End**

HomeGrown: Sorry that took so long to update, but what I originally had written down on paper got blown into a firepit that, unfortunately for the paper, had a nice fire going in it at the time. So I had to rack my brain and figure out more stuff to write, and I've had to rebuild my computer a couple times, and then there was the whole college thing, and then finals, and now its my last week of break, and I'm finally getting this on here. So hurray for this. And I've actually got some ideas for another story or two, one might be a song fic, so you might have to suffer through that if you wanna read it. Anyways, thanks everyone for the reviews and for your patience, you are all wonderful people.


End file.
